I Can't Believe This Is Goodbye
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Oh no! N2N is closing in New York and the Goodmans have to move! But the Clan simply won't have it! Clanfic! Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: So guys...I'm assuming everyone's heard the bad news... *sigh* N2N is closing January 16th. But the good news is we still have the tour to look forward to! So if you didn't get a chance to see it in New York, go see it at a theatre near you!**

**So, i bet you're wondering 'Isn't it November?" Yes it is. But i lost Phillip, who has my novel on it. I foud him again! But i needed to write this. Plus, i need a break from the uber boring adventures of Laela Kordelia for a day...So here you go! A Clanfic!**

**Ok! But here's my plan! And i need your guys' help! I'm going to New York during X-mas break to look at colleges (NYU!) I want to stop and see N2N (Mezzanine row H. $36 tickets) I don't really care how far back it is, i've seen it before. BUT i'm gonna write heartfelt letters to the cast and give them to them at the stagedoor as a parting gift. So what do i want from you? I want all of us here to be represented! So if you want to write a letter to Marin, Jason, Meghann, Kyle, Adam or Louis or any understudies, write them and send them to me! (DocX may actually have a purpose! lol...) **

**I need them by mid-December-ish. Won't this be a great way to say goodbye from all us here at FFnet?**

**Ok! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Dont' own anything!**

Me: *whistling* Time to NaNoWriMo!

Phillip: *runs away*

Me: Phillip? WHERE'S PHILLIP?

ElianaMargalit: What's wrong?

Me: I lost Phillip!

ElianaMargalit: Oh...i thought you heard.

Me: Heard what?

ElianaMargalit; *sobbing* N2N IS CLOSING!

Me: *bawls*

Clan: *bawls*

Henry: Why are we crying?

Clan:HENRY! *bawls*

Henry: Ok...

Oreoprincess0401: *sniffling* You're closing!

Henry: We're what?

BluestBlood: Closing. Going bye bye.

Henry: We are?

YourEyes1012: Yeah...*Grabs onto Henry* NOOOOOO!

Henry: BACK WOMAN!

Agent Ilse:*sigh* This is almost as bad as when Spring Awakening closed...

Futurestar26: You stalked Moritz, didn't you?

Agent Ilse: NO!...yes...

Futurebwaystar: B-But if the show's closing...what'll happen to the fandom?

Greengirl16: OH GOD!

Clan: *freaking out*

Dr. Madden: What's going on?

Henry: We're closing!

Dr. Madden: FUCK! That means we're out of a job!

Henry: Well, shit...

werewolf-in-training: We're gonna miss you guys so much!

Criminally-insane-girl: WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?

thatlampshade: Wait. Guys!

crazyunrabidfangirl: WAAAAAHHH!

thatlampshade: Guys!

Clan: Waaaaahhh!

thatlampshade: GUYS!

Me: What?

thatlampshade: I have an idea!

Oreoprincess0401: Which is...?

thatlampshade: We write our own play! And we'll cast the N2N characters in it!

Clan: Yeah!

Henry: NOOOOO!

***later***

Moving guy: *whistling*

Natalie: *wakes up* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Moving guy: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out*

Dan: WHAT? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?

Natalie: THERE'S A MAN IN MY ROOM!

Dan: Oh. That's just the moving guy.

Natalie: The moving guy? Why are we moving?

Dan: Because we're closing...We have to move out...

Natalie: but that's like...cruel.

Gabe: WHERE IS MY BLUE BLANKET? I CAN'T FIND IT! OH MY GOD!

Natalie: Wow.

Gabe: I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! GIMME!

Natalie: I don't have your fucking blanket!

Gabe: THEN WHERE IS IT?

Dan: I gave it to the movers.

Gabe: YOU GAVE IT TO THE MOVERS? YOU CAN'T GIVE IT TO THE MOVERS! THEY'LL SOIL IT!

Natalie: Oh yeah...And then they'll throw it in a dark cold box and suffocate it in there and then throw it mercilessly on the ground and trample it into the mud.

Gabe: STOP!

Natalie: *smirks* No...

Dan: Well, I think that's everything. Di, are you ready?

Diana: NO!

Dan: But we have to go.

Diana: NO! I don't wanna!

Dan: We have to leave. We're closing.

Diana: MAKE ME!

Moving Guy: Ok. *drags her out*

Diana: NOOOOOOOO!

Dr. Fine: Whoa. What's going on?

Natalie: We're moving.

Dr. Fine: You're moving? *pulls out phone* Bruce, the Goodmans are moving!

Guy on the Phone: Oh no!

Dr. Fine: I know...

Dan: Look, we're not trying to make a big production of this. We just want to quickly get out of here peacefully.

Clan: *comes marching down the street with pitchforks and torches*

Dan: Screw that.

Me: HEAR YE HEAR YE!

Natalie: No.

Me: We have come to save you from moving!

Henry: Wait, you're moving?

Natalie: Yes. We're moving.

Henry: OH GOD! *grabs onto her* DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

Natalie: I wasn't planning on it...Please put me down.

Henry: Ok...

Dr. Madden: As stupid as it sounds though, i think they may have a pretty good idea.

Me: Ok. Picture this. The story takes place on Mars.

Gabe: Mars.

Me: You're all aliens searching the planet for an antelope.

Natalie: Oh, dear God...

Me: The antelope has healing powers.

Natalie: What?

Me: And then it falls in love with Natalie and they have demented antelope-human children.

Natalie: JUST STOP!

Henry: Eew.

Me: So what do you think?

Natalie: I'd rather lose the house.

Me: Oh.

Dan: Look, it's not like we don't appreciate what you're trying to do it's just that...well, your idea-

Gabe: Sucked.

Dan: More or less.

ElianaMargalit: Y-You mean you don't like it?

Gabe: Yepp.

Clan: WAAAAAHHHH!

Dr. Madden: Oh God...

Henry: Make them stop!

Dr. Madden: I can't! They're a bunch of teenaged girls! It's almost impossible to control their emotions.

Natalie: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THERE? THAT I'M FAT?

Dr. Madden: My point exactly.

Henry: I don't think you're fat.

Natalie: Thank you!

Henry: PLEASE DON'T MOVE!

Dan: Well, guys...looks like we're all out of optionis...Time to go...

Clan: NO!

YourEyes1012: DONT LEAVE US! *throws self on the ground*

Dan: Lets go!

Clan: NOOOOOO!

Emma Hunton: Um, hmmm...am I in the right place?

Agent Ilse: Its Emma Hunton! ILSE'S FTW!

Emma: Yeah, ok...Curt, this isn't the right place...

Curt Hansen: Well, crap...Well, let's just go.

BluestBlood: WAIT! What were you guys doing here anyway?

Curt: Oh. We were told to come here for the Next to Normal tour information.

Me: *lightbulb*

Curt: But I guess we're in the wrong place...

Me: NO! You're right!

Werewolf-in-training: What are you doing?

Me: Just watch! That's how we save the Goodmans! WE GO ON TOUR!

Henry: Oh, God...A cross country road trip? WITH HIM?

Gabe: Sucks, doesn't it?

Henry: I'd rather eat shit.

Gabe: Oh. I thought you already did that.

Criminally-insane-girl: *gags*

Henry: I DO NOT! QUIT MAKING UP LIES! THEY HURT!

Gabe: *smirks evilly* Nope.

Emma: Uh, I think we should get going...

Me: WAIT! Go hire Diana!

Diana: Huh?

Me: Yeah! She needs a job!

Curt: Huh...we DO need a Diana...

Me: So what do you say? Will you do it? For us?

Diana: Well, let me think. *waits a second* Ok! i'll do it!

Clan: YAY!

Henry: Does this mean you're not moving?

Natalie: For the time being.

Henry: YAY! *kisses Natalie*

Gabe: BACK, FOUL BEAST!

Henry: ...

Gabe: Wait. If we're not moving...*goes up to moving guy* GIMME! *steals blanket*

BluestBlood: Wow.

Gabe: SHUT UP! *cuddles blanket*

Dr. Fine: *randomly rushes in* So...when are we closing?

Dan: January 16th.

Dr. Fine: And when are you moving?

Natalie: We're not. Not yet, at least...

Dr. Fine: Why?

Clan: WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!

Curt: Awesome! See you guys in a few weeks!

Clan: *hugs N2N cast* LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Dr. Fine: Ooooh! Let me call Bruce!

Dr. Madden: Who's Bruce?

Dr. Fine: NO ONE!

Dr. Madden: Creep.

Me: Well, guys, looks like we'll be a big happy family again!

Natalie: *cries*

ElianaMargalit: Aww...It's ok, Nat! We won't leave you!

Natalie: No. This just sucks SO MUCH.

Henry: I hear ya...

Clan: GROUP HUG!

All: *hug*

Dr. Fine: *goes to hug too*

Dr. Madden: OUT!

Dr. Fine: *sadly nods*

Me: Oh hey! IT'S PHILLIP! YAAAAAAY! This has been such an emotional day! Back to NaNoWriMo!

Oreoprincess0401: Wait, you're leaving?

Me: Yepp! See you in December!

Natalie: There is a God.

Me: I HEARD THAT!

THE END!

**A/N: Awww!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
